I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wraps for a human body.
II. Description of Related Art
Body wraps are conventionally used to absorb perspiration during physical exertion such as exercising or engaging in a sport. For example, tubular cylindrical wristbands are oftentimes slid over the wearer's hand and around the wrist to absorb perspiration and protect the wearer's hand from perspiration. Such sweatbands, for example, are oftentimes used in the game of tennis.
One disadvantage of these previously known sweatbands, however, is that the sweatband must be slid over the user's hand in order to position it around the wrist and, likewise, slid over the user's hand after use. Such positioning of the sweatband around the user's wrist and removal of the sweatband from the user's wrist is cumbersome and oftentimes an undesirable procedure.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known sweatbands is that such sweatbands typically include an elastic material in order to maintain the contact between the sweatband and the user's wrist. The constant stretching of the elastic material while positioning the sweatband onto the user's wrist or removing the sweatband from the user's wrist stretches the elastic material. Repeated stretching of the elastic material may result in its deterioration to the extent that the sweatband may no longer be used.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known sweatbands is that the sweatband typically comprises a single band encompassing the user's wrist or other body part. This single loop, furthermore, is only capable of absorbing a limited amount of perspiration. Consequently, in some situations, it is necessary to frequently remove the sweatband and replace it with a fresh sweatband.